


From the other side of the screen

by Roosterbytes



Series: Random writings [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Did I make it clear that I love you, from the other side of the screen?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the other side of the screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashasanidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/gifts).



_Did I make it clear that I love you, from the other side of the screen?_

Tears made their way down their cheeks in waves but no sound fell from their lips besides their shallow breaths. It was clear his friend was doing their best to stay strong despite the awful hand life had recently dealt them and for a moment he felt a lump form in his own throat.

He so desperately wanted to reach out and hold them. To allow his friend to grasp onto him for dear life as they let out all the pain that had harbored in them. But the distance between them was great and so he settled for resting his hand on his computer screen, hoping it would somehow deliver his feelings to them.

He opened his mouth, words flowing from his lips as he tried to soothe his friend whose tears only continued to fall from their red-rimmed eyes. His heart ached painfully in his chest as the urge to hold them reared it's ugly head once more. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he continued to speak, listening to his friend's breath hitch.

He wished he could do more. So much more but with the distance between him, he could only do so much. Love and comfort rolled off his tongue and his heart clenched over and over as he watched his friend unravel more and more.

_Cause I mean just what I mean. ___

__Despite feeling he wasn't doing enough or wasn't helping, he continued to speak. His words soft like gentle caresses as the traveled through his microphone to his friend's ears. And slowly, he watched the tear tracks dry. Heard the sniffles slow and the breathing even out. He watched as sleeves came up to wipe at red-rimmed eyes and listened as his friend apologized for bothering him. He pressed his hand harder into his computer screen at the apology and assured them they weren't. That was far from the truth. He was happy to have helped. Happy that they came to him. He just wished he could have done more, so much more._ _

__Affection and reassurance bubbled their way up his throat, colliding with the lump that had become lodged there before clumsily tumbling off his tongue. He knew his words didn't do justice to how he felt towards them. Knew they never would, but he tried to convey it, putting his whole being in each word._ _

__One day, he'd be able to hold them. One day he'd be able to do so much more for them and he found himself longing for that day._ _


End file.
